Many systems related to thermally converting solar energy to more useful types of energy have been proposed. For example, International Patent Publication WO 81/03220 discloses such a complete system particularly directed to home use, including a Stirling engine coupled to a generator for electricity production. That system has, however, considerable disadvantages, i.a. the use of hot air and rocks as a heat conducting and storage medium, which is somewhat impractical and quite inefficient, as well as the use of a somewhat complex and inefficient system of solar collectors configured to be mounted on the roof of a house. Such a system would prove inefficient and impractical for the purpose of larger-scale power generation.
Typically, systems suitable for larger-scale power generation employ more advanced solar collectors using some type of parabolic reflector, as is e.g. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,578. However, the dish-type reflector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,578 is highly susceptible to wind influence since it is mounted high above the ground, difficult to keep clean and thus operate efficiently, and additionally expensive to produce. The high wind susceptibility means that the system cannot operate at greater wind strengths, since the collector must then be aligned horizontally to avoid damage. The heat absorption and transport method employed by this system is moreover quite complicated, using two different fluids, state changes of these fluids, heat exchangers etc., thus making the system expensive to produce and maintain. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,578 features a detailed discussion of the suitability of various fluids as heat conducting and storage medium, showing that e.g. molten salt has a high potential for use as such a fluid.
More modern systems, such as that disclosed in US patent application 2006/0225729 A1, attempt to avoid the high wind susceptibility of dish-type solar collectors by the use of smaller trough-type collectors that typically have a pipe or the like at the line of focus of the trough, through which the heat conducting and storage fluid can flow. Such devices can be mounted much closer to the ground. However, they also have significant disadvantages. The troughs tend to act as dirt collectors, greatly reducing their efficiency, unless they are covered by some kind of transparent covering that also reduces their efficiency. Moreover, due to their linear layout, such systems can only track the sun around one axis, reducing their general efficiency.
Some of the disadvantages associated with the use of parabolic reflectors (whether of dish- or trough-type) as solar collectors can be overcome by the use of Fresnel lenses instead, as is e.g. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,982 B1. However, the power requirements of the Stirling engine disclosed therein lead to the use of very large Fresnel lenses of e.g. 20 m diameter. Such large Fresnel lenses are nevertheless quite heavy and expensive and must be mounted high above the ground due to their substantial focal length, once again resulting in a high susceptibility to wind influence.
Moreover, the power transfer from the Fresnel lenses to the Stirling engine by means of light guiding fibers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,982 B1, requires considerable further refinement, since directly heating a Stirling engine by means of light guiding fibers will destroy the engine due to the high temperatures achieved (approximately 2000° C. while typical operating temperatures of Stirling engines are 700-1000° C.).